


Новый кодекс

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat





	Новый кодекс

Шли годы. В Галактике завершались и вновь начинались войны. Один самопровозглашенный лидер Первого Порядка сменял другого, падающее знамя Сопротивления кто-нибудь да подхватывал, разорялись огромные торговые корпорации и вставали на их руинах следующие. 

Он оглядывался назад и сам себе удивлялся — много ли осталось от того мальчика, что поднимал к звездам метлу, воображая, что это джедайский меч? Он радовался своим успехам и учился на неудачах, находил друзей и терял их, он познавал жизнь и разочаровывался в старых сказках и легендах. Но боль сглаживалась со временем, а знания и опыт оставались. Он стал относиться к прежним живым легендам гораздо более трезво, восхищение сменялось сочувствием и пониманием. Еще бы! На него самого теперь смотрели маленькие мальчики, мечтающие о том, что именно им будет по силам перевернуть Галактику. Он задумался на миг, чего больше в этом ощущении ответственности за новый Орден джедаев, который придется возрождать из пепла — гордости или горечи? 

Что ж, так или иначе, но работа не могла ждать. Самой насущной необходимостью был обновленный кодекс — лучше прежнего, способный надежно защитить новых адептов от падения во Тьму. И работа началась. На белом листе появились первые строки, самые важные.

_Нет внезапных побудок — есть здоровый сон.  
Нарушение режима и недосып во Тьму ведут._


End file.
